Talk:Max Warren/@comment-188.155.189.150-20150823103429
Hi, everyone so I did the Max date and I've been watching the movie A Walk To Remember so I decided to do a mix of both so my MC's name is Olivia. And if you aren't at level 15 then don't read this the begining of this story starts at the quest the showdown. So Olivia, Nishan and Sakura broke into Hearst High to let's say do what's right. And before Olivia can leave Max tackles her. So, Olivia is thinking of what she could do and she starts flirting with him but it goes deeper than that. Olivia: Max, you know you are so hot right now. And I never really noticed that before until now. Max: Are you... Are you comming onto me? Olivia: Why not? Kara's not here. Max: But that doesn't change anything. I still caught you. Olivia sigh. Olivia: You're right. I'm sorry. You won. Max: Olivia? You okay? Olivia sits down on the floor. Olivia: Max... I always wondered why are you with Kara? I just have a feeling that you are only dating her for status. Max sits down next to Olivia. Max: You're right. All my friends told me that we could make a pretty good couple. But we've been faking it this whole time and I think I have feelings for another girl. Olivia: So why don't you break up with Kara and try to be with this other girl. Show her this side of you. Max: What side? Olivia: The side you are showing me right now. You're being less a jerk then usual. Just then the officer arrives to stop Olivia. Officer: Hey, kid so this is the person you were talking about. Max looks at Oivia then at the officer. Max: No, she's with me. I made a mistake. Sorry. The officer leaves. Olivia: What just happened? Max: Go. Olivia: What do you mean? Max: Go. Do what's right even if it's gonna suspend my dad. Go. Olivia gets up. Looks at Max. Then sits just in front of him. Olivia: Thank you. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. When she is out of sight Max smiles and can't put his smile off his face.Back at Olivia's school. Wes: So, Olivia, you have the evidencecan I have them. Olivia looks at the evidence that are in her hans and remembers what Max did for her like that she wouldn't get in trouble. Olivia: Wes, I don't know. Wes: What do you mean you don't know? Olivia: Well, maybe, we should give Hearst High a chance to prove that they can stop cheating. Wes: Olivia, what happened to you? They tried to destroy your school several times. Olivia: I know but let's give them a chance. Wes: No, Olivia. Give me the papers. Olivia: No, Wes. And with that she runs off with the papers in her hands. The next day she is sitting on a bench at the park. Max: Hey! Olivia: Max? Hi! He sits next to her. Max: So why didn't you show the evidence to Wes? Olivia: You know? Max: Well, my dad isn't suspended so I kinda guest. But why did you do that? Olivia: Because, I believe in second chances and I think you deserve one. I am sure that from now on, you will stop the lies and the cheating. Max: I'll try and I want to thank you because I broke up with Kara and now I am gonna ask this other girl out. Olivia: That's amazing. I'm sure that she will say yes and she is very lucky. Max: Really? Olivia: Really! Max: Okay, so, Olivia... do you wanna go out with me? Olivia: Me? Max... I don't know. Max: Please, Olivia. You bring something in me that I never saw and I kinda like it. Olivia: Well, why not. Because I'm liking this new you. Max: Thank you. You won't regret it. I'll pick you up friday at 3. Olivia: Okay. And Max goes away leaving Olivia alone with a smile on her face.When friday has arrived Olivia can't stop smiling. She is at school but seems to be floating on a cloud. Payton: Olivia???? Are you okay? Olivia: Yeah. Fine. Why? Payton: Okay. You seem very happy. Spill everything. Olivia: Okay, but promise me you won't tell anyone. Payton: Promise. Olivia: Max and I are going out on a date today. Payton: OMG! You two together you would be sooooooo cute! At what time? Olivia: At 3 p.m. Payton: But is he gonna pick you up at your house or at school? Olivia: I don't know I should ask him. Olivia goes to Hearst High she finds Max with his friends. Olivia: Hey, Max! Max with a smile on his face responds happily. Max: Hey! Olivia: So, I'll see you after school right? Max looks at Olivia then at his friends and back at Olivia. e looks straight into her eyes. Max: In your dreams! And with that Olivia goes away sad but tries to hide it. Back at school, she enters mr. Olson english class. Payton: So what did he say? Olivia: The date's off. He just wanted to embarass me. 20 minutes after the class begun. Max comes in. And goes in front of Olivia. Max: So, Olivia, I have a question. We are still going out on a date after school? Olivia: Oh, so let me get this straight. You want us to be secretely dating. Max: Exactly. It's like you're reading my mind. Olivia: Oh, okay, cool. Now try to read mine. She looks at him with a look that no one ever saw before. Olivia: Mr. Olson please continue the class. We can just ignore him. Max: No, please, Olivia. Olivia: No, Max. I thought I saw something in you. Something good but, I was wrong. Now can you just leave. Julian stands up. Julian: You heard what she said. Max: Fine, I'll go. But because Olivia asked me too. A week has passed and Max can only think of Olivia and how she brings out the best in him. So he decides that he needs to talk to her and be with her. He talks about it to his closest friend Eric. Max: Man. I have to tell you something. Eric: What is it? Max: You remember the other day when Olivia came to me to know of we were still going out. Well we were supposed to go out on a date but I blew it. Now, she doesn't want to talk to me. Eric: Well, try to talk to her. If you really wanna be with her than go on but for now, it's better if you kept it a secret. You know for your reputation and your dad. Max: Thanks man. I'll go talk to her right now. He goes to Olivia's school. She is eating her lunch alone since she arrived before all her friends. He sits next to her. Olivia: People can see. Max: Please, Olivia give me a chance. I'm sorry. It's just that I miss spending time with you I feel like you can make me better. Olivia: Ha, that sounds like sh*t. Max: Which part? Olivia: All of it. Max: Well it's not. Olivia looks at him straight in the eye. Olivia: Prove it. She goes away leaving Max. Max decides that to be with Olivia he has to prove to her that he would do anything. So he decides to show all the evidence to make his dad suspended and show it to Wes. Like that, no one will know that he did it except Wes and Olivia. So he does everything. And his dad gets suspended. Wes tells Olivia everything. So she will tell herself maybe, I should give him a chance. So she goes to his place and knocks at his door. Max answers the door and sees her. He gives her a soft smile. Olivia: I heard that you told the truth. Max: Yes. Now, my dad is suspended. Olivia: Look, I am here to thank you for going into all this trouble just for me. And maybe I should give you another chance. Max: Really? Olivia throws her arms aroud him and gives him a passionate kiss. He holds her close as they kiss, again and again. Finally, they pull back. Max: Look, Olivia. Can we keep this a secret for now. I promise it won't be long it's just that right now it isn't the right moment to tell everyone that we're together. Olivia: Okay. I'll keep it a secret. To be continued... So I know that this is very long and all but I started having this idea in my head. So can you tell me if you like it or not? If I should do a part two?